Kizami's Lover
by Akemi Morishige
Summary: This is for all of the KizamixAkemi fans and who is upset that there is more AkemixMorishige in Corpse Party:Akemi Amaterasu...(Full summary inside...not really but oh well)
1. Chapter 1

_**Yes before you say anything, there is a lemon. Kizami will be rough will our poor Akemi, involves blood and lots and LOTS of sex..So this is like a cheap porn o-o. Okay this story starts off kind of like Corpse Party:Akemi Amaterasu, but BUT Instead of Akemi is apart of Kizami's group... I'm so horrible for doing this to Akemi cx But just to warn you...Akemi is insane like Kizami**_

_**Read & Review..for AkemixKizami**_

* * *

A blue haired girl with black glasses and navy colored eyes walked around in a hallway wearing a red colored blazer that only went down mid-thigh chest and that she buttoned, but showed her chest a little, she wore only white laced panties on her bottom half, and black converse with white shoe laces which were covered in dried blood. Her name was Akemi Amaterasu. Holding her hand was a boy wearing a white shirt that had to few first buttons undone, so you could see part of his chest and wasnt tucked in with the sleeves rolled up, black pants that a silver chain looped on to them, and simple black shoes. His name was Yuuya Kizami. In his other hand was a pocketknife which was covered in dried blood."Kizami?" Akemi called out. He responded with a soft, "Hm?" and looked at her, his dark eyes scanning over her figure. Blood was on her cheeks and glasses from their last victim, one of their friends. So were her hands and hair. "I saw a little girl earlier that we never seen before. And her uniform was different from the rest. I believe that new students have arrived." She said with a crazed look in her eyes and a smirk. Kizami grinned and put his knife in his pocket. "Oh I always wanted a little sister to protect from danger.". The girl jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Shall we have some fun with the others? I know Kurosaki is still alive somewhere, so we'll run into him." His hands planted themselves on her thighs, holding her up. The black-haired boy was pulled in a kiss by Akemi, who arms was wrapped around his neck, and he kissed back. Her lips had a cooper taste with a hint of strawberries. Kizami bit her lip, hard making it bleed. She moaned of tasting her own blood and the pain. Her tongue entered his mouth and danced around his. The had battle for dominance and Kizami won, taking control of the kiss. Akemi broke the kiss, jumped down from off of him, and started to un-button the blazer, given by him, and threw on the old floor.

Nothing covered her A cup chest from him. He raised his hands and brought them to her little pink nubs and pinched them hard. Akemi let out a moan and worked on to undo his shirt and pants. He reached in his pockets for his knife and took it out. He placed the blade on her stomach and gently pressed down. She hissed in pleasure as the blade began to cut down her stomach. It reminded her of a box cutter's blade that she used to cut her wrists; stinging your skin until you cry out in pain. He stopped and pulled the knife away from her wound. The red liquid oozed out from the wound and slid down in her laced underwear, dyeing it a lighter red. The owner of the deadly blade got on his knees and his pink muscle licked up the blood. His eyes stayed on hers as he went up past the wound and to her neck. Standing back up, Kizami attacked her neck, biting a vain he saw, marking her as his. Once his shirt was off, so were her now light red panties. His fingers worked their way down to her clit and wet opening. The fingers entered her while his thumb played with her clit. Akemi's moan grew louder. "K-kizami..". She raked her nails down his chest, welts appearing and a bit of blood. Kizami grinned has he pumped his fingers faster then removed them as she was getting tighter, signaling her orgasm was near. "It seems someone was enjoying that _too _much. Don't you think?" He showed her his fingers which had her juices dripping from them. Akemi understood what he was saying and fell on her knees, un-buckling his pants and freeing his hard, long member from its confinement. He groaned as her tongue licked the tip of his member then opened her mouth and took it in. Kizami put his hand on the girl's head and pulled her hair. "Good girl..now bob your head more..." She listened to her lover and bobbed her head at her own speed. The rest of the member was being pumped by the girl's cold hands. He thrusted his hip, making her swallow him more. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he came, his seeds shooting down her throat. Akemi pulled away, a string of saliva and sperm trailed down her chin. He kicked her on her chest, making her fall on her back and laid in between her legs. Akemi's lung emptied with air when he kicked her. She gasped for air and slapped him hard. "You asshole! That fucking hurt, you know!" His cheek stung. He grasped her arms and pinned them above her head with one hand while the other was holding the knife to her chest. She knew he couldn't kill her, but you never know what could happen with Kizami. He pressed the blade down, harshly. Akemi screamed out, tears welted in her eyes. He snapped out of it and threw in knife where the pile of clothes laid. "Fuck..damn that really did hurt Kizami." She hissed and looked at the gash. From her chest and down to her bellybutton, blood poored from the wound. Kizami's head dipped down and began to lick any blood. She arched her back and moaned with her eyes closed. She finally got her hands free and to Kizami's surpirsed, she pushed him on his back and impaled herself on his member. She rose her hips, slowly and slamed them back down, hard. Akemi's blood dripped on his chest with every bounce she made. He thrusted his hips, hitting her g-spot. Her opened her mouth and moaned his name. He kept hitting her spot and feeling her tighten around him. He pinched her clit and thrusted faster. "K-kizami...Im cumming...Ahhhhh! KIZAMI!" She fell on his chest and panted. He held her close as he came, filling her. The couple panted and stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Kizami." "I love you too, Akemi."

* * *

**_How was that? Dont worry there will be more little ones, Just review _**

**_~Akemi_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**o-o Hi welcome back to Kizami's Lover...Thats all I have to say..read.**_

* * *

The couple put back on their clothing and continued back on their journey to find Kizami's little sister. Akemi held her lovers hand while licking her blood off her fingers on the other hand. "You didn't have to kick me that hard, you know." She stopped licking and reached inside the jacket to rub the bruised spot on her chest. Kizami was about to respond when a young female voice called out. "Onii-chan!" Then the owner of the voice body was pressed against his and arms wrapped around his waist. "Onii-chan! Where did you go?" A girl with brown hair that was equiped with a pink hair band. She wore a blue dress with a white-collar that had a small pink bow on it. Akemi giggled and licked her lips slowly. Yes. This is the girl that they were looking for. And now they don't have to chase her! She just fell right into their hands! Her giggling got louder until into an insane like laughter, the girl jumped from Kizami's arms in result. She looked up at the smiling boy and realized that wasn't her onii-chan. "I-i'm sorry...I thought you was my onii-chan." She looked down and twiddle her thumbs. "You're looking for you brother, right?" The little girl nodded. "I'm looking for my little sister as well. We can search for them together. My name is Yuuya Kizami." He pointed to the girl next to him. She smiled and kneeled down to the girl. "And Im Akemi Amaterasu." The girl blushed when she saw Akemi's underwear and looked up at the odd couple. "I-im Yuka Mochida." She quickly bowed her head and smile brightly at them. "Thank you."Akemi and Kizami grinned and in unison the held out their hands for her to take. "Just for when you get lost." Akemi said. Yuka took them and was put in the middle. The older female thought of them as a family. She shook her head. What family would kill their own child? She thought with a grin that scared her "daughter". A mother will always love their child. Until death and even beyond that. In her head, this was her family. Kizami as the very protective father, Yuka as the beautiful daughter, and her. The mother who will always love them. She glanced down at Yuka with a smile. "Oh Yuka. Mommy and Daddy will protect you from these evil monsters that hunt this building. Even if it cost my life." she whispered out. Kizami heard his lover and his grin widen. A father was a perfect role for him! And he couldn't forget about his Akemi.

Yuka was wondering why they were grasping her hands tighter then before. It frightened her a bit. Akemi sensed her fear and grabbed hold of her chin, making her look at her. "Don't worry Yuka. Mama and Papa will take good care of you." She let out a chuckle. As soon as Yuka screamed, a heavy object connected with her head. She fell to the floor, unconscious. The last thing she saw before her eyes close was Akemi and Kizami holding each other close while they kissed.

* * *

**_Poor Yuka . Review and other stuff_**

**_~Akemi_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me:WELCOME BACK TO KIZAMI'S LOVER **_

_**Kizami:You know that your name is Akemi, right?**_

_**Me: Not my real name -rolls my eyes- And yes my last name is Morishige...**_

_**Kizami:Not your real last name, right?**_

_**Me:...**_

_**Kizami: -eye twitches- Right?**_

_**Me:I own nothing...**_

* * *

Kizami picked up the unconscious Yuka and carried her bridal style, after tieing up her hands and feet with some rope that Akemi found. They also put a piece of cloth on her eyes and one in her mouth. After walking for what seemed hours, Akemi suggested they head to the lab room where they could chain their precious daughter to one of the tables and he agreed with a nod. Suddenly a maniacal laughter was heard by the two. The teen "mother" glanced over to her lover and walked towards the laughter. Kizami watched her walk in front of him. With each step she took, her white panties showed themselves. He could feel his pants tighten and he followed. As Akemi got closer, a banging was heard and the insane laughter. A boy who looked her age was banging his head on a window, which wasn't taking any damage from the skull. He wore glasses and a uniform that she hasn't seen before. "MAYU HAHAHAHAHAHAHA MAYU!" She tilted her head to the side. Mayu? Who is Mayu? The blue headed girl pulled off the jacket and wrapped it around the boy and pulled him into an embrace. "Shhh..." she whispered in his ear. His dark navy locks tickled her face. The boy shook and thrashed around in her hold, which was surprisingly strong. "Hush now.." He passed out whispering out the name he was calling earlier. Akemi rocked back and forth with the boy in her arms and let her hands rub up and his arms. Kizami watched the scene unfold with a smile.

When the boy came to he was in the arms what felt like a female. The arms un-wrapped from him and took the jacket from he that he didn't know that he was wearing. Out of the corner of his eye he saw pale legs, he guessed that belonged to the girl who was hugging him, and turned around. He immediately blushed. The blue haired girl was only wearing a red blazer and some white underwear he saw from under the hem of the jacket. "Hi there." She said with kindness in her voice and kneeled down to him. "Are you okay?" He replied with a quick nod and she smiled. "I'm Akemi Amaterasu. I'm from Byakudan Senior High School, along with that guy behind you." His green eyes followed where is finger was pointing and saw a man with black, short hair and dark-colored eyes. He wore a white shirt, black pants, and black shoes. In his arms was a little girl with brown hair that had a pink hair-band. It was Mochida's younger sister, Yuka he believed was her name. "I'm Sakutaro Morishige from Kisaragi Academy." He finally spoke after pushing up his glasses. "Well its nice to meet you, Morishige." Akemi held out her hand to help him up. He took it and rose to his feet. "You should thank her for saving your life." The boy behind him spoke, which creeped him out a bit. The blue headed girl glared at him and looked back at Sakutaro. "Ignore Kizami. He is just jealous that he isn't getting attention from me." She pulled the boy's head down to her flat chest and hugged his head. "You are just soo~ cute!" She praised while he blushed and Kizami growled. He manged to pull his head free and thanked her anyway.

Thoughts ran threw her head when the boy opened his eyes. It was like giving birth to another child. Yes. That's what he should be, another child in their little family. "Sakutaro Morishige...Welcome to the family my dear son." She said as she kissed his nose. Morishige gave her a weird look. A whine a heard before he could replie to the insane girl. Kizami set down the now awaked Yuka and took out his knife. Ahhh.. Now he understands. Akemi and Kizami are like him. He was broken on the inside. They've killed the other teens they find in this school like the ghost and the guy with the sledgehammer. "Shh. Don't worry Little rabbit. Daddy will make your death quick, so you don't have to feel any pain. Daddy would be very upset if those ghost children killed you. They wouldn't give you a quick death, but a painful and gruesome one." He held the blade to the screaming girl's neck. As he pressed down, the blade went into her skin and blood poured out from her throat, sliding down her neck. Morishige walked over to Kizami and kneeled down besides him. He earlier found a sharp piece of glass and plowed it into the girl's chest. Akemi giggled and hugged her "son". She reached over to Yuka's neck and grabbed it, painting her whole hand in blood. The two boys shared a crazed look in their eyes as they watched the blue haired girl lick the still warm blood off her fingers. As Yuak took her last breath, Kizami and Morishige kissed down the girl's neck while covering her in the beautiful's dead girl's blood. While one hand was on her son's head the other was on her lover's. Her fingers tangled themselves in their hair as she moaned. In unison, Kizami and Morishige bit her neck and licked it, soothing their mark.

She was their's and they were her's.

* * *

**_Erm..wow...I didn't even mean for that to happen... ANYWAY, review ^-^_**

**_~Akemi_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Alright guys, I'm taking a breaking on the other story and finish this one. This story is only ten chapters. And maybe even more, depending on you (the reader/reviewer) So please enjoy and tell me what you think. It's weird how I only got one reader reviewing every time and maybe it because a lot of people aren't into Corpse Party or just don't wanna review and it making me think that people don't like my stories...well too bad if you don't like it.**_

* * *

Hand in hand, the family walked away from the corpse. Yuka was now saved from those damned ghost children with help from her "father" and "brother". The crimson liquid surrounded the beautiful dead child, the blood from her stomach fell from both of her sides like a waterfall and so the blood coming from her neck. They took of her blindfold and gag. Blood and saliva slipped out from the corner of her mouth and her eyes were wide in fear with dried tears. Akemi was in the middle, Kizami to her left, and Morishige to her right. The younger male took a few photos of Yuka after Akemi split over her stomach using the shard of glass and her lover's knife. He thought about when his mother was covered in that little girl's blood and that made in pants tighten also the grip on his mother's hand. She was teasing Kizami and him with her little laced panties and her licking the blood from their faces and her fingers. He didn't like Kizami nor did he want to call him his father. Besides, Akemi saved his life so would he give him the satisfaction of calling him "father"? He heard a giggle to his left and quickly turned his head to Akemi. She noticed how her son's hold get tighter and the faint blush on his face didn't help either. Did she notice his erection as well? Suddenly, he didn't feel her smooth hand against his palm. She let go of his hand to whisper something into Kizami's ear. After she pulled away, her lover grinned and his eyes got darker. Morishige panicked. Were they going to kill now? He took his position to run away from the couple, when Kizami pinned him to a near by wall. He leaned his head, his lips tickling his ear and whispered softly into it. "Now son, it's bad to think about your mother like that. Maybe I should teach you a lesson?" He nibbled and licked on the ear lobe and blew on it. A moan pasted the younger boy's lips and he closed his eyes as Kizami attacked his neck. "I-i'm sorry Kiza..I mean father." They grind their hips together while Akemi watched from the side-lines. She finally decided to break up the men when they were about to touch lips. They latched onto her neck like leaches. The men nipped, nibbled, licked, and bit her neck while she moaned for more.

The sound of multiple feet running stopped Morishige and Kizami. As if they are wolves protecting their mate from danger, they stood in front of her. She simply rolled her navy colored eyes and peeked her head from her lover's shoulder. Her son was taller then her by a couple inches, she was five feet and three inches. As the people came in view, Morishige gasped. It was Mayu, Naomi, and Satoshi. He ran up to Mayu and brought her into a embrace. "Oh Mayu...I thought you were dead." He whispered. Akemi growled. "So this is Mayu." She walked forward and ripped the two away from each other and pushed him back to Kizami. Mayu watched as the tall dark haired man hold Shig close to him. Soon, a blue headed girl came in her view. Akemi pushed the girl down. "Morishige is mine." She stuck out her tongue and licked the dried blood of her lips. The copper taste enter her mouth and she moaned. He lover grinned while her son thrashed in his arms. "No please...Don't hurt Mayu!" "Silence!" She hissed and put her foot on girl's neck, choking her. Her giggling scared Satoshi and Naomi, who was in shock. Her giggling turned into an insane laughter that ringed in their ears. Mayu's eyes were rolling to the back of her head and grasped the foot of her attacker. Finally, Morishige broke free from Kizami and hugged his mother and pulled her off. "Mom it okay. I know I'm yours and only yours like you are mine and Kiz- Father's. I was just happy to see her." He whispered, calming her down.

* * *

**_Welp that's chapter four. Hope you enjoyed. Please review_**

**_~Akemi_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Other people reviewed this time :O YES! *^* I'm really proud for some reason.. Thanks to all who reviewed**_

_**Morishige:She owns nothing and review..**_

_**Kizami:If you do review...then -chuckles-**_

_** O_O just review...**_

* * *

As Morishige was busy dealing with his mother, Mayu got up and ran back to Satoshi and Naomi, who pulled her into her arms. Kizami let the girl go. He didn't really care for her, but when Akemi has her mind-set on something she goes for it and her mind was set on killing this Mayu girl. "You might want to run if you don't want to get killed." A boy with brown hair spoke. "We came here for Morishige...we found away out of this school." A gasp came from his lips. They found away out? But how? "We just need to find Ayumi, Kishinuma, , and Yuka. Wait! Have you guys seen Yuka?! We got separated and I've been looking for her." Morishige knew he was going have to answer the question, so he pushed up his glasses while still holding his mother and cleared his throat. "In fact, we did...but it was too late." was all he said. Tears fell from the boy's face. His beloved sister is dead. Naomi comforted the broken boy. Akemi glared at the three. They are trying to take her son! Her only son! She wasn't going to let them take what is hers. She harshly pulled out of her son's arms and put her hands on her hips. Naomi and Mayu blushed. She was barely wearing any clothes! "You're taking my son." she pointed out. In unison, they raised an eyebrow. Son? Who was her son? They thought. "You mean Morishige, right?" Naomi guessed. The angry blue haired girl nodded. "Yes. He is mine." To prove her point, she grabbed him, un-button the collar, and showed him a hickey that was blue and purple. It also looked like a bit of blood was mixed in it. Her son glared at her as the two girls gasped. "Mother, please don't show them that...especially Mayu." Akemi growled once more. "Why is she so important to you?" she said furiously crossed her arms over her chest. Kizami walked up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, lying his chin on her head. His scent helped her calm down a bit, but she was still mad. Morishige pushed up his glasses. "N-no reason mother." he lied. Of course by the way his father was smirking, he knew he was lying. Instead of saying anything about, he pushed Akemi into Morishige and they fell on the floor from the force in the push. His smirk only got wider when his lover pressed her lips against her son's. "W-wait if he is your son then...wouldn't that be incest?" Mayu muttered out loud. All but Satoshi rolled their eyes. She pressed harder and waited for him to kiss back. "Umm..We-we'll be back for Morishige." Satoshi said and grabbed the girls. Their footsteps got quieter and quieter as they left. Once he knew Mayu was gone, he kissed back. He couldn't let Mayu see any of this. He indeed loved that brown-haired girl, but these stone cold killers, his Mother and Kizami, captured his love and affection. Not realizing that Kizami pulled those soft pink lips from his until, he heard her giggle like a little girl. He blinked, blushed, and quickly got off of the floor, glaring at Kizami. They both knew that Morishige was jealous of Kizami or was just mad that he took away his mother from him.

Akemi was riding on her Lover's back, when her son tapped on her shoulder and her navy eyes rolled to him for a replie when she squealed loudly and jumped from the back. Morishige's face covered in blood . "Awe~ You're such a messy eater!" Her cold hands grabbed his shoulders and her pink tongue began to clean the blood. Her annoyed lover growled and separated the boy and his mother. She whined in protest until she heard her son's moans. The mother glared and pouted in a near by corner. "You are soooo unfair..." Kizami was done licking his son's face clean and stepped away from him. Morishige got on his knees. By the look in his father's eyes, he understanded what he was telling him. Using his teeth to unzip the male's pants and freed his semi hard member. The older hissed in him in his warm, wet carven. The blue headed girl didn't pay attention to the men and continued at play with an arm of a male corpse. Kizami grabbed the boy's head and thrusted violently into his mouth. Morishige gagged and tried to pull his head away, but his father won't allow that to happen. He began to move his hips faster until he came in the boy, forcing him to swallow it. He removed his soft member and placed in back into his pants, zipping it. Morishige coughed. His saliva and cum dripped from his lips. Akemi crawled his her son and pulled him into embrace. Of course, he hugged her back and put his face in the crook of her neck. Tears buried in the back of his eyes, but he refused to cry. He felt his mother's hand in his hair. "I think you went to far Kizami." She hissed. Kizami ignored her and bit into the arm she was playing earlier, sucking any blood that was left.

* * *

_**Sorry, I was going to update this two days ago, but I was hooked playing on Pokémon Y. Im so close to beating the elite four..Just one more to go. Review ^-^**_

_**~Akemi**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**CodeBreakerYuuki: -nods- Indeed he did.. cx**_

_**Kimbriel: -gasps- No don't you listen to that...man lady child!**_

_**Guest: o-o Thanks for the review**_

_**Someone dies in this chapter ...TT^TT**_

* * *

Akemi kept glaring at her lover as she held her frighten child close to her. Sometimes she just felt like killing him. Don't get her wrong, she loves him and all, but he didn't have to mouth rape their son! She growled at the thought of it. She grabbed Morishige's head, bringing him out of her neck and wiped his tears away. His green eyes looked over to Kizami and quickly look back at his mother. The two got up and began walking with Kizami following behind them. Akemi notice and watched him from the corner of her eye. He knew she was watching him, so he smirked and gave her wink. Her growling got louder until her beloved son leaned up to her cheek and kissed it with his now tainted lips. She felt all of her anger go away with his kiss. "Oh my poor baby..I can't believe that he did that to you." She held his hand with hers and walked a bit faster. Morishige kept silent and followed his mother. He never felt like this before. His heart raced and body shuddered in fear. "Damn him.." He whispered out. If the other found a way out then could Akemi come with him? Leaving the bastard to die here in starvation or getting killed by the ghost and the guy with the hammer. "Good thinking Morishige." He said in his head and then nodded in determination. He'll ask them later if they ever run into them again. "Morishige?" His mother called out. He perked his head up and looked at her. "Yes Mother?" His voice cracked and coughed. Next thing he knows, he feels her lips on his. He opened his mouth, forcing her mouth open, then felt a liquid pour into his mouth. He swallow it and figured out that it was blood from the copper taste. After the crimson liquid was gone, his mother pulled back, blood stained her lips. Kizami walked in between the two, pushing them apart, and continued walking. "Jackass.." She said, glaring. "Well you shouldn't have been in my way." He responded. They could just see the smirk written across his face. Suddenly the ground rumbled and shook, making Akemi fall to her knees. "What the hell?!" She yelled. Morishige wrapped his arms around her and covered her, protecting her from the falling boards. "It's an earthquake." He whispered in her ear. Kizami stood and watched the two with a scowl on his face. Then it all went black for the family.

...

Akemi woke up with a passed out Morishige on her, blood trickling down his temple. She gulped and poked her tongue out of her mouth, licking her lips before licking the blood. Morishige woke up and opened his eyes. He could feel his mother's tongue licking him for some reason. "Akemi?" She didn't replie. He called for her again and she stopped. "...Yes Morishige?" She said after a long pause. He got off of her with her arms wrapped around his neck. They stared into each other's eyes before they closed and their lips touching. Sakutaro couldn't help himself around his mother and neither could she. He pushed her back on her back and attacked her neck. Her moans and gasps filled the classroom that they appeared in, making him want her more. Akemi grabbed his head, forcing him to look at her and kissed him hard. Their glasses connected making a "clinking" noise as they pulled each other closer. Morishige tore his lips away from the lack of air and began undressing her. Throwing Kizami's jacket somewhere behind, his mouth latch onto her chest. Her fingers ran through his hair as he sucked on the pink nip, like a baby feeding from his mother. Her bare legs wrapped around his hips and her feet locked together. He grinded his hip, making her moan louder than before. After removing all of her clothing he peaked her lips and unzipped his pants. Akemi's eyes closed and back arched in bliss as her son entered her. He began to thrust into his mother's heat. Her arms fell from his neck to the floor. They didn't notice a figure walking up and rose an object in its hand. Morishige grabbed one of her hands and entwine their fingers as he thrusted faster. Their moans reached the figure's ears and it muttered something before stabbing the object into the boy's neck. It twisted a few timed before pulling it out, blood gushed out and onto his face. Morishige choked on his blood and fell on top of his mother. Akemi snapped open her eyes when her son stopped moving his hips and when he was gurgling in her ear. His eyes were wide and blood poured out of his mouth. "M-morishige?" She shook him. "Morishige?" She panicked and shook him harder. "Morishige? Please answer me." The blue haired girl was on the verge of tears when he didn't respond. She pushed him off of her and that's when she saw the wound. It was a deep wound too. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she watched her son die in front of her eyes. "Morishige...Please...please.." She buried her head on his chest Her sobs echoed through out the room. "A-akemi..." He gurgled. The girl's head peeked up and she kissed his lips over and over. "I...Love...you..." He took his last breath and his beautiful green eyes closed. Her eyes widen. She'll never see those eyes again. "Morishige...no...please no! Wake up!" She kissed his lips again. They were getting colder. She hasn't cried like this since her mother died. She started to hiccup and feel light-headed. Akemi heard a whimper and she looked up to see her son's killer. With a gasp, her fist tighten their grip on Morishige's jacket. "Y-you..." she whispered out. The killer looked down at her. "Why was he touching you?" Akemi's navy eyes looked down at her son's face and back up to the killer's. "I-i thought you liked him..Why would you kill him?" She hissed. "I do like him..no I love him, but he shouldn't have been touching trash like you." the person sneered. "Fuck you." Akemi cursed. The murder cackled and pointed the knife at her. "I've always hated you.." The killer smirked as Akemi removed the dead boy's jacket and put it on her, buttoning it up.

"Mayu.."

* * *

_**I was really going to make Kizami the killer, but im like: "No...I did a plot twist... MAYU!" ^O^ Review**_

_**~Akemi**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Kizami: Since Akemi is...busy -glares over at her-. So, I'll be doing the intro. This chapter goes to Codebreakeryuuki. For being her top reviewer. We love you. And that one..or more Guest...She laughed when she saw your review...**_

_**Lelouch: -looks into the reader's eyes and smirks- I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you all to review after reading this. **_

* * *

The two teens stared at each other for a bit loner. "I can't believe you." Akemi hissed out. She didn't have a weapon with her, but if only she could hold of the knife that the killer was grasping. "After I kill you, I'll kill myself and Morishige and I will be happily together in Hell!" Mayu screamed and charged towards the girl. Akemi quickly dodge Mayu and ran to pick up Kizami's blazer, where a few sharp objects were held in the pockets. She grabbed a long, sharp shard of glass and threw it like a dagger into the girl's arm. Mayu was gone. This wasn't the Mayu she met. This is just a former shell of herself, a shadow if you could say and it was easier to kill her. Akemi realized that after the green-eyed girl giggled was uncontrollably when the glass hit her arm, blood spraying across her cheek and face. Mayu ran at the girl, tripping over the corpse, and falling, her weapon scattering across the floor. Bloody, pale hands picked up the blade that was in front of her feet and walked over to the girl. "And you call me trash?" her voice full of venom. She "tch." and stomped on the girl's hand, a crack was heard and Mayu whimpered. Akemi smirked and gripped the brown hair, forcing her head up. "You'll never see my son in hell nor in heaven! I hope you rot in hell for entity and watch my son and I tourte you, slowly and painfully." She stabbed the deadly blade into the girl's throat until the tip came out from the other side. Akemi's smirk widen and she threw Mayu off of her son. The brown-haired girl choked on her own blood, slowly dying and her green eyes growing dull. Akemi cradled her son, crying softly and her tears landing on Morishige's pale, cold cheek. "Mommy will see you in hell, my son." She kissed his forehead and laid him far away from the dying girl. After morning, she took the knife out of Mayu and put it in her pocket and picked up Kizmai's jacket. Her son's scent filled her nose and she smiled softly. "Sakutaro.."

...

The black-haired teen walked through the halls of the Heavenly Host school, looking for his lover and son. He woke up after the earthquake in another part of the school without them, meaning they either were together or separated. He didn't mean to...rape mouth his son# It was like someone else taking over his body. He remembered how him and Akemi met on the first day of school.

_~FlashBack~_

_Yuuya Kizami sat in the back on the colorful floor of the classroom. His mother and father sent him to a daycare, since he was "too young" to go on the family vacation. He huffed and crossed in arms. He was only five! He wasn't that young. A man with black hair and brown hair, whatever his name was Kizami really didn't care, was reading the children a story. He was currently tuning out the male teacher and the rest of the others. Suddenly, he felt a light poke on his shoulder from behind. The black-haired boy turned his head slightly and saw a little girl with blue hair. He frowned when he realized what she was wearing. A black tank-top with a V collar, a checkered skirt, and black boots. A snap of her fingers made his dark orbs roll up to her navy ones. "I'm Akemi Amaterasu. I'm guessing you're the new kid? Just to let you know." She points her index finger at the teacher. "Stay away from that perv." With that said, Akemi walked away, her skirt bouncing with each step and he caught a view of her purple underwear, making him blush a bit. Kizami didn't listen to her command. He doesn't take orders from little girls like her! He heard the girl click her tongue in annoyance and stomp her foot, crossing her arms in the process. _

_..._

_After the days, the two began being fond of each. At recess, they always climbed over the gate and ran up a hill. They laid and looked up at the sun setting, secretly holding hands. Akemi told him that the teacher, named Sebastian, liked to touch her in ways adults shouldn't touch children. "Shouldn't you tell someone this...like your parents?" Yuuya said. She shook her head, leaves getting caught in her blue locks. "What's the point? It not like he is going to stop...and besides, he is my brother. My Mother left us a long time ago. He's only sixteen and he only touches me..if I keep quite." Her voice turned into a whisper._

_~End of FlashBack~_

Yuuya always wanted to protect her since then. "Akemi.." He thought as he picked up his walking speed.

* * *

**_Me: -glomps Lelouch- You heard the man...Review right now!_**

**_Morishige:She would also like to say sorry...Yes she knows it short.._**

**_~Akemi_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**-Dodges knives.- Uhg, I'm sorry guys. I really am. I know I said I would finish all of my stories before school starts, but it seems school is starting early this year and I went back yesterday...Yeah..fack you school. And I notice I haven't been working/updating on Kizami's Lover and Corpse Party: Akemi Amaterasu. Well I have a bit of a writer's block.. -Ruffles with my hair- God, I am really sorry for doing this to you readers/reviewers. Just read and review...Please review O_O I need them...I feed off of them...**_

* * *

The blue haired girl hummed quietly as she walked farther into the school, looking for someone or anyone really to comfort her of the lost of her son. She clung onto the jacket of her former son and stopped humming, muttering to herself. "At least the bitch paid the price for it..". Akemi continued to walk, lifeless. She'd find Kizami sooner or later and break him the news. And he won't be so happy about that. She knew he didn't mean to do that to their son and she also knew that he loved him more than a son. Incest wasn't really her thing, but she was going to die anyway in this school so why not, right? As she came to a halt, she starting to think about her family back at home. Where they worried about her? No, they didn't care where is was. Maybe they thought she was never missing and just out with Kizami again. What about her brother? Of course he missed her. He never did like Kizami and almost killed the boy when he saw them holding hands and when Kizami kissed her nose. The memory made a small smile appear, but disappeared once it faded away. "Onii-chan. . ." she sadly whispered out, clenching the fabric of the jacket. Kizami knew what he did to her, but he can't stop Akemi from loving her own brother. Pushing all the memories aside and looking behind her, she saw a faint blue light glow. She cursed lowly. The ghost looked familiar to her in some way. The glasses, the hair, the wound. . . She gasped, covering a hand over her mouth. "M-morishige." The ghost smiled, dried blood was in the corner of his mouth and his neck and down. The white shirt he wore underneath was almost clean, only the collar of his shirt was stained by the crimson liquid. Akemi wanted to hug him, cry into his chest, and repeatedly tell him that she is sorry for everything. The tears fell and so did she. "Morishige! I'm sorry!" she cried. "I didn't know!" she sobbed. She watched her son die right in front of her eyes. He couldn't forgive her, even if he tried she was a horrible mother and shouldn't be able to live. Suddenly, she felt arms wrap around her, a chin on her head. "It's fine Mother. . You didn't know Mayu was going to do that. I'm glad that you avenge me, Akemi. I really love you Akemi and not has a mother. Take care of Kizami." Then like that, he vanished, taking his last bit of warmth with him. Hiccups left her mouth and she felt cold again. "Morishige. . . .I love you too.." Akemi laid down, using Kizami's blazer as a pillow and closed her eyes, sleeping like the rest of the corpses here.

. . .

Morishige watched his mother die, giving up on life as if he _was _her life. She still had Kizami, right? He could still feel him alive. Maybe he should tell him that his lover is now dead. "No." He simply stated. "He has to find out on his own." He could see it now, Kizami would go completely insane and might even kill himself. He loved his Mother and Father, so why can't they be with him?

Yes, Kizami will soon join them. He didn't _kill_ his mother. She just simply died. Just like how he did.

. . .

They wil all die. . . Just like how they did. . .

. . .

Everyone who lives shall feel their suffering. . .

. . .

And will simply die.

* * *

**I have to get ready for school now...so please yell at me all you want to when you review.**

**~Akemi**


	9. Chapter 9

_**-Ruffles with my hair.- Welcome to Kizami's Lover. .Last chapter was kinda confusing to myself and maybe some of you readers out there. In a nutshell: Morishige killed Akemi or something like that. Anyway I'm thinking about doing fan art for Corpse Party: Akemi Amaterasu(Or this story ) or if I have any talented artists out there that would do it then Just tell me. Oh and Thank you for reviewing. . Sachiko xD and Yuuki.**_

* * *

Akemi didn't know how she ended up like this, being a ghost and all and roaming through the halls of Heavenly Host Academy. Once she figured out she was one (by waking up outside of her pale, cold body), she couldn't stop smiling. But then she remembered Kizami. "Oh, Kizami. ." She said. Her voice was still the same, only there was a bit of an echo added. How lonely he'll feel once he finds that she's dead. Will he kill himself or go on a rampage? She didn't know, nor did she want to know. All she remembered was seeing her _dead_ son's ghost and then pitch black. She was cold, lonely, and scared. She didn't understand at the time. She tried to call out to Kizami, anyone, anybody. But her voice didn't come out. She couldn't talk or she couldn't hear herself. Then her ears popped and she struggled for air. It felt like she was sinking into a body of water. Akemi kicked her legs as her hands grasped her throat, her mouth and eyes-lids hung open.

After a. ._hour _maybe even more than that. She gave up, sinking in the depth of nothingness. She closed her eyes and mouth. Then suddenly, she gasped for air, her eyes opening. Then she put the pieces together and looked down at her hands. She glowed blue outlined with a bit of red. As she walk (or floated. Akemi couldn't tell) to the other building, she heard a giggle that belonged to a little girl. It was sick, twisted one at that and the one who made the laughter appeared in front of Akemi with her head tilted down. Black hair with dried blood covered her face, she wore a red tore dress (Akemi could tell that blood was on it), no shoes, and her skin was grey. The girl in red pulled out scissors that wear cover in blood also. "Who are you?" Akemi asked, still getting used to her new voice. The little girl didn't answer, only giggled more and open the scissors with a _snip _and closed them. So, she tried again and only got more of the laughter and the sound of the scissors opening and closing. Annoyed, Akemi continued her walk to the door. She still heard the girl in red when she passed through the door. She could no longer feel the cold rain hit her arms or the coldness of the wind as she floated her away to the next building.

"**Where do you think you're going?"**

The voice scared Akemi a bit and made her look around. She was even three feet to the other side. It must have came from that little girl. She was the last person. .or ghost that she saw. With a quick twirl of her body, she face the little girl. Her dead, black eyes staring into Akemi's. **"Answer me?!" **the girl screamed. Akemi cocked her head to the side, confused. "Why do you need to know?" Akemi mumbled, clearing not wanting to tell the girl. Then she remember a girl in a red dress from a newspaper article. "You must be Sachiko. .The girl who died with those other kids from here. ." The girl's (now known as Sachiko) expression turned from sadness to pure satisfaction. Once again, Akemi became confused. Didn't she died with those kids? Or was she the one missing? **"Bwaha. Of course I didn't die with those pathetic children. . I _killed _them." **Sachiko's laughter rang in Akemi's ears. "Y-you killed them? But how can. ?" Akemi didn't want to believe what she was hearing. This little girl, who is clearly _clearly _a ghost, killed those children and almost everyone who was trapped here?!

". .Why would you do that? Where you killed before them? Who helped you kidnap those children!?" Akemi stomped her foot, aggravated. "Why?! Why would you kill incent people like that!" She screamed and screamed until it felt like her voice grew dry, cracking a bit. Sachiko stood there, taking in everything she said. "It was for mommy. .She need souls of children to keep her company. . " the girl whispered out her reply. Akemi said nothing. Did that mean something happen to her mother? Finally with a gasp, Akemi understood and walked over the girl in red slowly.

"She died. .Didn't she?"

Sachiko breathing hitched (Akemi conformed she was correct).

Arms of the blue haired ghost wrapped around the broken. .dead girl. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

And in the first time in Sachiko's dead life. .

She cried and sobbed in front of someone.

* * *

**_Nya? How did you like this chapter? Good or bad? Leave your. . stuff in the reviews :D_**

**_~Akemi_**


End file.
